Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, a display device includes a display unit located on a substrate. The substrate includes a display area and a peripheral area that is outside the display area and does not display images. In flexible displays, the substrate material must be flexible.
There have been recent attempts to increase the display area in the display device by reducing the size of the peripheral area. However, when the peripheral area is reduced, external impurities can easily infiltrate the display unit. This is because the display is sealed at its periphery, Thus, defects can occur in the display device or its lifespan can be diminished, In addition, the substrate and the display unit may be isolated from each other.